1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical adapter.
2. Background Art
An optical communication module comprises an optical transmission subassembly, optical receive subassembly, circuit board, receptacle and a casing. The optical transmission subassembly has a light emitting element which generates light, and the optical receive subassembly has a light receiving element for receiving light. The circuit board, on which a driver IC and other elements are mounted, is electrically connected with the light emitting element and light receiving element. The casing is formed so as to cover the optical transmission subassembly, optical receive subassembly and circuit board. The receptacle has opening sections for optically coupling an optical fiber to the light emitting element and light receiving element respectively. An optical connector plug holding an optical fiber is inserted into the opening section of the receptacle. For such an optical communication module, a metal casing is used to prevent the emission of electromagnetic waves to the outside. This technology is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-212709.
In the above mentioned optical communication module, however, electromagnetic waves are emitted to the outside from the opening sections of the receptacle. Also in a state where the optical connector plug is being inserted into the receptacle, weak electromagnetic waves from inside the optical communication module may be induced and emitted by a metal component inside the optical connector plug.